


red eggs and ham

by h_mellohi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Character Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Eggpire, Gen, Heavy Angst, Heroism, Horror, Injury, Kidnapping, Loss, Memory Loss, Mentor Technoblade, Mutant Powers, POV Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Possession, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Training, guys tagging is hard my head hurts, i mean you know technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_mellohi/pseuds/h_mellohi
Summary: There is a darkness growing, threatening to entirely overwhelm these war-torn lands. No more sun shines down on the oak wood paths, there are no clear waters to look out over, only the red, pulsing presence of the blood vines.And in all cases when there is an evil that must be defeated, a hero rises from the hopelessness. A mentor nurtures otherworldly abilities. Together, they both work to change the tragic fate that so often befalls a hero through their journey.
Relationships: Ranboo (Dream SMP) & Technoblade (Dream SMP), Ranboo (Dream SMP) & Tubbo (Dream SMP), Technoblade (Dream SMP) & Philza Minecraft (Dream SMP)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 187





	1. prelude: and the skies give in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it do be the mentor!technoblade and protégé!ranboo brainrot that is fueling this. whatup fellas back at it again with another canon-divergent longfic
> 
> (thank you to the lavender tea discord for coming up with the title even though i shortened it in the long run ur all very pog and supportive thanks gang)

Deep in the underbelly, something festers. 

A carved out cavern, coated in sprawling red growth that pulses, subtly. In the far corner there is a mound, vaguely elliptical and it, too, pulses with the steady thrum of a quiet heartbeat.

Some time ago, there had been clear skies and freshly crafted wooden paths, and the people built their homes from the ground up, towers, castles, and communities alike. Now, it rains constantly; even the clouds have given in so that their downpour nurtures the vines that lace across the lands like an unholy tapestry. Structures that had been left abandoned to crumble now only stand due to the blood vines that crawl up the walls and across the roofs, planting spores in rotten wood and allowing it to fester. 

From the still-smoking crater it rises, clawing its way up the jagged sides and bursting across the surface tenfold, and the green grass is slowly replaced by a deep blood-red.

Those who know better build their new shelters underground, barricaded by soul fire and holy water if it could be spared. Those who are fearful attempt to move far away, foolish enough to assume that the Egg couldn’t follow them. Those who are brave stayed where they were, stubborn enough to believe that they couldn’t be hurt. They are all lucky, but luck has never been an infinite, or even obtainable resource in this land

And those who are unlucky become the desired, the sought-after, and eventually, the tempted.

Many are quick to fall to the temptations, for when there is no more luck left to grasp and instead there is opportunity to fix what could never be fixed alone, to gain what is known to be impossible to receive… it is not the victims who are to blame for the control they never chose to give up.

Still, there are more to be found. The Egg is always hungry for more, and it always has more to offer.

There is a list. The traitorous sheep hybrid who is nothing but trouble, the blond teenager who refuses to bend, the anarchist who will surely be sympathetic to their cause.

The demon corrupted by love and desire rallies the Egg’s allies, and a plan is made, and the demon sets off to fulfill his promise to the Egg so that someday, the Egg will fulfil its promise to him. The snow is harsh against his face, but he has long since stopped feeling the cold.

And as the world starts to wholly submit to forces out of its control, the universe seeks out a balance.

Far to the north, there is an unsung hero, one with clawed fingers and a silken touch, with a heart loyal to all and to none, and the universe beckons him to  **wake up** —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is going to be fun.  
> follow me on twitter to get chapter updates @sbimellohi
> 
> I know we've only just started out, but kudos and comments are so much appreciated <3 see ya next time


	2. i . no calls to adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protagonist has started his training, but it doesn't come without some challenges, setbacks, and unexpected guests.

It surprised Ranboo, some days, how warm the arctic climate could feel. 

It was true that snow still rose to his ankles or higher every day, and the wind was frozen and unforgiving. However, there was warmth. When the sky was clear, the sun still shone down it’s bright rays, enough to warm Ranboo’s face despite the frozen temperatures around him. His house, too, was warm now that there was no draft that blew over his fence gate door. The stone walls were cozy and secure, and the hearth that he had built into the far wall provided a warm fire for him to curl up in front of when the temperatures outside dipped too sharply. 

This morning was one of clear skies and sunshine, warm enough that Ranboo could see the icicles that had formed on the outcropping of his house dripping water in a small puddle outside his front door. A few drops plinked onto the top of Ranboo’s helmet as he stepped outside, narrowly avoiding Enderchest as she darted between the droplets, some self-created game of chase. Ranboo knelt down, giving his pitch-black cat a few scratches behind her ear before standing, taking a breath, and looking out to the world before him.

Mornings, typically, were a routine. Ranboo would leave his house, check in on his own pets, then check on the cows. After that, it was a short trip to the small bee farm, where Ranboo only collected the honey and touched nothing else, for fear of Phil maiming him over messing up the older man’s extremely technical redstone contraption. Finally, Ranboo would finish his morning routine with a trip to the turtle habitat, where he would check in on the animals residing there and clear out any mobs that were still attempting to find a way in to feast on the newly hatched turtles. By that time, Ranboo had usually come up with and written down a plan for the rest of his day, and he would get on with it. Such was the routine that Ranboo had been slowly but certainly formulating since he had begun to stay with Phil and Techno.

After the journey he had taken with Techno a few days ago, however, Ranboo’s morning routine had been shaken up, to say the least. He had initially taken the piglin hybrid’s jokes about mentoring him as just that, jokes. Techno’s humor was difficult to discern even in his most sarcastic statements, so when the long boat ride back from the ocean monument had been filled with jokes of main characters and mentors like they were living in the midst of a storybook, Ranboo had taken it as just that, jokes. Lighthearted banter over mentors succumbing to story beats and Ranboo’s power growing larger upon Technoblade’s death, but nothing that had been said was serious. 

Or so he had thought.

Because then, a few nights ago, back when Ranboo’s house had still been a spruce shack, Techno had knocked on the unstable walls, drawing Ranboo out from his cramped basement. 

“How do you feel about training tomorrow?” the warrior had asked, the slightest trace of awkwardness in his voice. 

“Training?” Ranboo had responded with zero recollection of any previous conversation about this topic.

“Yeah like- what we talked about with the spawners, uh- you know, like-” Techno had cut himself off, drawing back just as sparks of memory began to make their connections in Ranboo’s mind. “Ah, you know what? Nevermind, it’s all good.” He had drawn out his last few words, and with all the grace of a man escaping an impossibly awkward situation, turned to try and leave before Ranboo could even speak.

“W-Wait!” Ranboo had stammered, the fence gate swinging shut behind him as he hurried out of his house. “Training? Like- with my abilities?”

“Well, yeah.” Techno had stopped, turned, and looked at Ranboo like he was being silly. “What else would we train you on?”

“I- I don’t know,” Ranboo had remarked. “I just- I guess I didn’t think you were being serious about it, in the first place.”

Techno had only smirked before turning away, raising one hand in a dismissal and a farewell. “Tomorrow at noon,” he had said, and Ranboo had been left alone, with no clue of what was to come. 

Now, Ranboo had a little better of an idea, though he still had to stop himself from immediately walking toward the cow farm on his daily routine of a path. Techno had pulled him from that after the first day, telling him that his mind needed to be sharp for training, and that Phil could take care of the other stuff. Ranboo had bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, still a little too afraid to tell Techno that taking his morning walk did help wake him up and sharpen his mind, and if he didn’t do these things then he felt like he wasn’t earning his keep in the slightest.

Their training sessions had been pushed earlier in the day, little by little, and currently they were at mid-morning, where the sun had only just finished entirely rising over the mountain. The sun stayed at Ranboo’s back, barely warming him underneath the heavy armor that was strapped to his body, as he approached the edge of the forest. Technoblade was sitting on a stump, a familiar set of chests and an enderchest at the side. 

Ranboo took a deep, steadying breath, an uneasy smile rising to his face. “Hey, morning, Technoblade!” he called as he approached. He stopped in front of the other, briefly flicking his hand to check his inventory. As usual, it was incredibly cluttered, but there was at least one free spot for Ranboo to work with, so he dismissed the liminal space and met Techno’s eyes as he stood. 

Techno was technically shorter than him, as everyone was here, but his broad shoulders combined with Ranboo’s curved posture were enough that they were nearly on an even eye level. As always, Ranboo found himself briefly mesmerized by the jewelry that adorned Techno, from the gold rings on his tusks, the several hoops that were pierced through his ear, to the more ornate emerald and gold clasp around his famous red cloak. 

“Mornin’, Ranboo,” Techno said easily. He took off that same cloak and hung it on a tree branch, stretching arms behind his head with a stifled yawn. His simple plait swayed behind him, settling on his back as he straightened. “Let’s get started. We’re trying out Nether stuff today, remember?”

Ranboo nodded, unclasping his own light blue cloak as Techno opened up one of the chests. Techno turned back to him, and set down a magma block. Instantly, the ground sizzled, melting the snow around it as the air shimmered with heat. In his other hand, Techno held a healing potion, which was some small relief to Ranboo.

He stepped around Techno and draped his cloak over the same branch that the other cloak hung upon. A brush of cold wind ruffled his shirt and his face, but with the heat the lob of magma gave off, he hardly felt it. “This is… certainly something to start with,” he muttered, eyes flicking from the sizzling piece of magma and back to Techno.

“Eh, I figured we’d start heavy and figure out from there.” Techno shrugged, unbothered, and Ranboo tried to feel the same. They had plenty of healing potions, and regeneration potions if things somehow get really bad. It would be fine.

It always took him a bit more energy to pick up materials than his full-enderman relations, who always seemed to pick up stone and grass with the greatest ease. Ranboo, however, was used to digging his fingers and claws into dirt, gently tugging at the soil under it came away into a perfect, beautiful, fully formed piece of grass-covered underneath his fingertips, leaving a clean space behind. The more difficult the material, the longer it took for Ranboo’s hands to claim it as its own. And when it came to materials that existed to cause injury, the difficulty only grew. Before his mind could talk him out of it, Ranboo pushed his hands forward and gripped the magma. 

Ranboo’s claws dug into the bubbling, fiery mass, feeling the usual resistance that he expected. What he had also anticipated, but still somehow wasn’t totally prepared for, was the searing heat against his palms, the magma bubbling and spitting against his arms. The sleeves of his suit jacket were smoking. Gritting his teeth, Ranboo dug his fingers in, pulling, extracting from the earth, and then—

The fiery heat was gone, and now Ranboo gripped a material made of a much more manageable temperature, a pleasant warmth spilling from it. Unsurprised at this point, Ranboo looked up with a barely contained grimace toward Techno. “Got it.”

“And how’re your hands?”

Dismissing the magma to his inventory, Ranboo examined the scarred and smoking flesh on his palms. The shock at the sight lit up the nerves that sent signals of pain right up to his brain, and Ranboo gasped. “Painful!” He plunged his hands into the snow to his right, bearing the itchy feeling of water in contact with his skin for the sake of dealing with the burns.

When the most piercing pain had subsided and Ranboo could no longer stand the itch, he pulled his hands out, panting. His arms shook as Techno took his hands with a surprising amount of gentleness and turned them over, a few drops of sickly-sweet potion falling on his wounds. Ranboo exhaled in relief as the pain subsided even further, the burned skin sealing up as if there had been no injuries there at all. 

There were a few more beats of silence as Ranboo collected himself before he straightened, looking up at Techno and giving him a sharp nod. His mentor’s eyes flashed, and he grinned briefly before placing down another magma block.

“Again.” 

It got easier, the more times Ranboo pulled the cube of magma and black stone from the ground. Calluses formed across the flesh of his palms, his claws ached, but each time he picked up another magma block, it hurt less, it got easier, he got incrementally faster.

The sun was directly overhead by the time Ranboo held up a hand and stepped back, sweat pouring down the side of his face and causing it to itch terribly as it dripped down his cheek, similar to tears but not quite as painful. His suit jacket had long since been discarded due to the heat, and was draped across the same branch Techno’s cloak was hung on. 

“Need… a second,” he puffed between gasps of oxygen. The heat that hung in the arctic air was stifling, settling in his lungs with a heaviness Ranboo was only used to feeling within the Nether itself. His hands had long since gone numb between the fire, the snow, and the healing potions. Ranboo clenched his fists a few times, feeling the pressure of the sides of his dull claws digging gently against newly callused skin. “Sorry, just-” He took a deep inhale, shoulders relaxing as he watched his breath leave him in a puff of frozen fog. “How many more times are we going to- I mean, have I gotten any faster at all?”

“I mean, a little, I think.” Techno shrugged, head tilted as he watched Ranboo with a critical eye. Ranboo fought back the urge to push himself further just to see any trace of pride in Techno’s eyes, instead focusing back on breathing deeply and willing his exhausted arms to stop shaking. “Honestly, I have no clue, I wasn’t exactly keepin’ an accurate timing of it all.”

Ranboo clenched his jaw, keeping from biting back in a tone of frustration that would yield him nothing. “Okay, well, why magma? Wouldn’t it be more useful to train me on stuff like-- I don’t know, ores, or- or sponge? Something actually useful, I mean, magma isn’t really all that useful, honestly. It just sort of hurts to stand on, and it- well, it hurts more to grab with your bare hands, I- I think.” His voice trailed off with an awkward laugh, fading when there was no amusement returned. 

“Strength and endurance,” Techno commented blithely, like he did every time he avoided giving a real answer, which Ranboo was starting to pick up on. “Come on. Let’s take a lunch break, if you can’t do this again. We’ll try again after.” He retrieved the two garments from the tree branch and tossed the light blue cloak to Ranboo in one smooth motion. 

Ranboo, only swaying slightly in exhaustion, watched it fall past his outstretched hand into the snow with a soft thud. A noise of disappointment belatedly left his lips, and Techno raised an eyebrow at him as he fastened his ornate cloak back over the simple shirt. 

“Maybe we’ll throw some accuracy practice into the mix as well,” he muttered, the bottom of the cloak brushing in the snow as he left for the cabin. Cheeks hot with embarrassment, Ranboo crouched down and retrieved the cloak. He took a moment to fasten the clasp and straighten the collar of this shirt before his lanky legs were off to follow the piglin hybrid back to the house. 

As he walked up the back staircase, Ranboo took a moment to stare over the railing at the fish swimming in their small pond, guarded from the harsh winter air by lanterns and the barrier the bridge between houses provided. He looked up after, half-expecting Phil to be exiting his house to greet them, though he knew that he wouldn’t be seeing the older blond man right now. He had left on a brief exploration yesterday, and though he was due home anytime, it didn’t change the noticeable absence he left behind, leaving meals that might once have been gently nudged into conversation now as silent affairs. Techno and Ranboo sat across a worn dining table, the fireplace crackling in the background. Every so often, Ranboo considered venturing out with a conversation topic; the awkwardness in the room settling on the tip of his tongue and begging him to say something that would break this awful feeling. But Techno didn’t say a word as they ate their baked potatoes and carrots, and so Ranboo held his tongue and their meal was finished in silence. 

The first words that were spoken in the cabin that afternoon were unfortunately familiar to Ranboo, enough that he winced involuntarily the second he heard them.

“Try your house?”

“This isn’t going to work,” Ranboo muttered. “It hasn’t worked the last however-many-times we’ve tried this, it’s probably not going to work now.”

“Humor me,” Techno deadpanned, leaning back ever so slightly in his chair. 

Ranboo held back a heavy sigh and tried to teleport. He visualized his house, the red and green carpet on the floor, the stone bricks that made up the walls and staircase, the iron door behind him, and he tried to see himself standing there, tried to will away Technoblade and his cabin and the distant rumbling of the large animal that was sleeping by the fire.

A silent minute passed, and Ranboo’s body stayed as solid as ever. He watched the spark of intrigue in Techno’s eyes fade, and when enough time had passed, Ranboo relaxed his body, giving one small shrug in acknowledgement. “I don’t know, man. It’s still not working. I just don’t think I can actually teleport.”

“Come on,” Techno said, raising one hand in mild indignation. “That’s like- listen, the two things endermen are known for, you’ve got their silk touch hands, so why wouldn’t you have the teleporting, too? That’s just giving you the short end of the stick, frankly.”

“Maybe I haven’t unlocked that ability yet,” Ranboo responded dryly. “Or maybe- I mean, endermen really only teleport away when they’re in danger, right? Although, I mean, I’ve been in danger before and that hasn’t- that hasn’t kicked in, or anything. So maybe not.”

“We could always put you in danger to try?” Techno mused, and there was a brief jolt in Ranboo’s gut as he struggled to figure out how serious the other was being. 

“No!” he nearly yelped, shaking his head a touch too fervently to pass for casual. “No, no thanks, I’m- I’m all done with being put in mortal danger, as an- even as an experiment, or test, um.” Desperate to switch tracks, he blurted out, “How long are you going to keep trying this, anyways? It’s never once worked, heck, it hasn’t ever even shown signs of working.”

Techno shrugged. “As many times as I feel like it.”

Ranboo sputtered an exhale, clamping down on his frustration once more. His thin tail lashed across the floor, visibly betraying his nerves without meaning to. “Okay, sorry, this is a bit um- do you actually have any idea what you’re doing? I mean, I’m really grateful you’re, you know, training me and all, but- I’m just, I’m just curious, do you actually know how to train someone, or are you just winging it and seeing what sticks?”

A shadow briefly passed over Techno’s face, and Ranboo had nearly started to backtrack on his words when he was cut off by the other. “I can train anyone- well, anyone who’s willing to listen, in combat. I know how to train people, because it’s a matter of putting someone through repetitions of a skill and improving what they’re messing up. Ranboo, what we’re doing is just a modified version of that.”

“Is it?” Ranboo asked before he thought better of it. “I mean, how do you even know what I’m doing wrong if this isn’t something you can do to begin with?”

Once again, the warrior shrugged. “I mean, it’s working, isn’t it? You’re getting faster.”

“I don’t feel like I am,” Ranboo grumbled half-heartedly. The movement of his tail stilled, coming to rest on the spruce planks

Techno snorted. “Well, c’mon, I mean, we’ve only just started training. This isn’t even the hard stuff yet, not if you keep improving the way I think you will.” 

“This isn’t even-” Purposefully overdramatic, Ranboo dropped his head to the table, cushioning the blow with his folded forearms. “Man.” 

He expected to hear a quiet chuckle from the other, to find the familiar groove of sarcasm and muted laughter. When he was met with only silence, Ranboo slowly lifted his head, and a chill worse than the wind outside rolled down his back. 

Techno’s dark eyes were fixated over his shoulder, though not in the way Ranboo often looked over others’ shoulders to avoid eye contact. He stood from the table in a quick movement, the chair scraping across the floor, and walked over to the window, pushing open the snow-covered trapdoor frame to look out. Ranboo followed his movements with a silent turn of his head, a nervous murmur leaving his lips. “Techno?”

“Sh,” Techno muttered, holding up one hand. “Ranboo, I need you to go and hide behind Steve.”

“Steve?”

“Yes, the polar bear.”

Ranboo blanched, head turning back toward the fireplace. “That’s a polar bear? I thought it was like- a big dog, he’s-”

“He’s my emotional support animal, Ranboo. I need you to listen to me.” Techno’s whole body was tense, and his eyes continued to flick to the window and back. 

“R-right, yeah, okay, I…” Ranboo trailed off as he made his way over to the mound of fur that was apparently an actual polar bear, and folded himself in a small space between the fireplace and a small tower of chests. He pressed his legs to his chest, slouching his spine as much as possible to hide behind the shifting behemoth in front of him. Ranboo’s breath caught in his chest as the arctic animal stirred, lifting his large white head to seek out the new presence. Ranboo swallowed tightly as Steve huffed, ears flicking. His snout drew nearer, and there was the beginnings of a snarl in his throat that had Ranboo stifling a yelp. He stayed still, though, hands pressed over his mouth and chin tucked near his knees, and eventually Steve lowered his head again, resting it on the carpet his body was stretched out across. 

Then, there was a knock at the door. 

From behind Steve, Ranboo could see nothing, so a wave of gratefulness followed by terror rushed through him as the lock on the door clicked and Techno spoke, in a voice full of false cheer and hospitality. “Why hello, Bad. What brings you around here?”

“Hello, Technoblade.” Bad’s reedy voice permeated the calm of the cabin, and Ranboo involuntarily brought his shoulders up near his ears. “Is there… someone else here with you?”

“Uh…” Footsteps crossed the floor, and Ranboo sunk down even further as Techno’s shadow loomed over him, hiding Ranboo all the more as Steve’s head rose to bump against Techno’s outstretched palm. “Well, there’s my best friend Steve.”

Bad hummed. “I see.”

“Nobody else,” Techno calmly confirmed, and Steve relaxed into the floor once more. 

With shaking fingers, Ranboo quietly opened his inventory and retrieved his book, the leather-bound journal with the words  _ Do Not Read _ scratched in across the front. As quietly as he could, and masked by Techno’s overly loud voice, Ranboo flipped to the pages near the end, to one entry marked  _ Egg pire _ . The paper was crinkled, ink long dried, and Ranboo ran the tip of his finger gently across the page as he reminded himself of his own words.

_ The Eggpire is weird and dumb, all they talk about is worshipping this egg. I don’t understand what makes this Egg so special, but they all really like it. I think Bad is bad news now, no pun intended. Every time I come back to the SMP, I see more vines, more signs, and more people hanging around Bad. I don’t think any of it is good news. Don’t trust the Eggpire.  _

Ranboo read those words over and over again, trying his best to commit them to what little memory he had to spare.

At the sudden sound of plunking melodies, his concentration broke and Ranboo lifted his head. Techno and Bad were no longer in sight, and Ranboo could hear heavy footsteps above him. Frozen in indecision, he considered standing and making a break for it, but then Techno’s cloak appeared as he descended the ladder, and Ranboo curled back up, having lost his chance.

“A road trip to the SMP, you say?” Techno said extravagantly. “To a new landmark?”

“Yes, a new landmark,” Bad agreed cheerfully. “One that’s big, and red, and-”

“-And paved with memories, you say?” Techno interrupted, and then there was the sound of the front door swinging open, the rush of the arctic breeze. Bad’s voice grew fainter, but Techno’s stayed that same loud volume. “Alright, roadtrip! Hey, can I bring my emotional support bear Steve?” There was silence, presumably a reply, and then, “I’m takin’ him. I’ll be back in a sec.” 

The door opened again, and Ranboo fully lifted his head this time as Techno stood over him, untying Steve’s lead smoothly as he talked in a far quieter tone. “Once I go off with Bad, you should be good to make it back to your house. I didn’t see anyone else around.”

“I’m- I’m coming,” Ranboo stammered, pressing his back against the wall as he pushed himself to his feet. “Techno, Bad, he’s part of- you- you have to know that he’s-”

“I don’t need you to come, Ranboo, I’ve got it handled,” Techno said smoothly. “You don’t need to come if being around Bad is going to put you in danger. Bad’s not an enemy to me. I don’t know what he wants to show me, but I’m sure whatever it is is harmless.”

“But it’s not! That’s why I have to come, that’s why-” Ranboo’s voice cut off with a yelp that he muffled behind his hands as Steve rose, turning his head toward Ranboo with a low growl.

“Don’t trouble yourself,” Techno dismissed with a wave of his hand. Steve lumbered along at his side as they made for the door, which shut firmly behind the two of them, leaving Ranboo alone. Outside again, Techno once again spoke in an overly loud tone. “So, road trip time!” 

Ranboo crept toward the door, one hand clutching his book to his chest, the other tentatively reaching out toward the polished handle. Doubts and anxieties prickled at the back of his mind, whispering in a voice he convinced himself was entirely his own. Techno had told him to stay back. He could stay out of conflict, just like he wanted to.

But Ranboo was the only one around who knew anything about the Egg, at the very least he knew more than Techno.

He took a breath as the cold arctic wind hit his face, and though he wasn’t aware of it as he stepped out the door, set off to face his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fingers crossed that it's not another week till i finish another chapter lol
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated! 
> 
> follow me on twitter @sbimellohi


	3. ii . from a pool to a pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sneaking out to follow Technoblade and Bad, Ranboo spies on what Bad is trying to show Technoblade. Then he's caught. Things only go downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me but i straight up take the egg stream and i do what i want with it. mine now. thanks canon!

Ranboo crouched in a small pool, behind a large, unmoving vine, breathing in as little as possible. This chamber hadn’t gotten worse since he had last visited, not like it could be any more absolutely covered in sprawling, pulsing vines and blood-red flora. But still, the air felt heavy in Ranboo’s lungs, and from his limited knowledge on plants, he knew that flowers could spread pollen, spores which were likely hanging in the air this very instant. So Ranboo took in miniscule breaths, barely peeking over the top of the vine to spy on the three people who stood around the egg, all talking animatedly to one another.

At the very least, Techno wasn’t taking any of Bad’s words to heart. Ranboo had never wanted to thank someone more than Captain Puffy at that very moment, for the way her words tore apart the hypocritical nature of an Eggpire proclaiming itself to not be a government, when it very obviously was. Despite how Bad was pressuring Techno to listen to the voices, he seemed to be far more in favor of listening to Puffy. Ranboo let his tense shoulders relax in that, certain that soon Techno would turn to leave and he would be able to sneak out after them.

He thought that right up until Bad stood on top of one of the orange crystalline spikes that jutted out from the egg, rising to his full height. Ranboo could tell the very moment that Bad’s eyes fell upon him, a heavy presence that drew his own eyes upward, irregardless of how his skin crawled and he bit back an uncomfortable warble. “I see it!” he snapped, interrupting the two others to hop off the crystal. Ranboo shrunk into the water, hunching his shoulders as the liquid lapped in between the seams of his armor and through his clothes. “I see it! No, no, no, you can’t hide from me.” It was then that Ranboo entirely submerged himself, pressing his back flat against the cool stone, praying that he could somehow disappear without a trace.

In a panic, he tried to envision the space just outside of the chamber, the hissing of the spider spawners and the low murmur of the enchantment table. Ranboo clenched his fists, and tried to teleport there. This was a stressful situation, right? If it were to happen any time, it would be now, right?

A clawed hand grabbed him by his front and yanked him out of the water. Ranboo gasped for air involuntarily as he was pulled to the surface, dropping to the ground with a painful thud as obsidian was placed unceremoniously underneath him, blocking out the pool. 

“This little muffinhead right here,” Bad said. Ranboo had nearly forgotten how imposing the brightly toned demon could be at his full height, towering over even Ranboo with his nine feet of height. “I knew we had someone sticking around.”

His eyes were drawn to the staircase exit and the two figures emerging from it. Techno, followed very closely by a cat hybrid with sharp red eyes and a sharper pronged trident pointed at Techno’s back. 

“Bad, I found him trying to leave,” Antfrost reported. As he got closer, Ranboo could make out the red lines that stretched all through his fur, like bulging veins that snaked across his face, down his arms where the armor didn’t entirely cover. “Looks like someone was trying to distract from the spy you found.”

“You know, I had assumed you would chase me down. Guess I missed your armed guard on our way in,” Techno said neutrally, gaze flat and even as the two of them walked over to the platform of obsidian.

“Hey,” Ranboo tried weakly with a small, uncertain laugh. “Hey, how’s it g- hey, I’m lost.” Bad’s eyes narrowed, and Ranboo gulped.

“What’re you doing, Bad?” Puffy asked, leaping nimbly over crisscrossing vines to stand next to Ranboo. He looked at her briefly, sending what he hoped was a grateful smile.

His shoulder was grabbed in the next instant, turning him toward Bad and his sharp-toothed smile. “Ranboo. Why were you following us? That was you, right?”

“Hey,” Ranboo said again, voice dying in his throat as he barely attempted to answer. His mind whirled, a mess of panic and terror with no clue where to go. “I am… lost.”

“He does this,” Techno muttered, clearly trying. “He does this, to be fair.”

“Mhm.” Ranboo nodded, a wave of gratitude washing over him. He looked at Techno hopefully, begging for there to be a plan. Surely Techno had some kind of plan, right?

Fury passed over Bad’s face, and was replaced in an instant by a wave of kindness that looked almost unnatural on his washed-out face. “Ranboo,” he said again. “Have I introduced you to my good ol’ friend?”

“Oh, Prime,” Puffy murmured distantly. “This again?”

“Uh, I don’t think-” Ranboo tripped over his own words, nearly biting his tongue in surprise as Bad grasped his upper arm tightly and yanked him forward. He stumbled over the vine, forced to navigate the heavy terrain and form excuses at the same time. “I don’t- I don’t think so, I mean, I was, not- not in a while.”

“Alright,” Bad replied mildly, and Ranboo twisted to the side to narrowly avoid stepping onto a magma block. His fingers flexed, and he thought about the morning training that felt like days ago now, though it had really only been a few short hours.

Bad only let go once they had passed the orange crystals, and all but shoved Ranboo toward the egg. Ranboo’s arms shot out to find his balance and to keep from touching the Egg itself, which he only just succeeded. Techno had climbed back onto one of the crystals, staring down at Ranboo with his usual unreadable expression. Puffy stood at his side, her wary, fearful looks much easier to decipher. 

“Ranboo,” Bad said, his voice almost sing-song in tone. “You want to touch the egg, right?”

Ranboo turned, feeling gazes heavy on his back, and saw Bad out of the corner of his eyes, stroking the side of the Egg with a gentle touch. He felt the earth rumble ever so slightly beneath his feet, and wondered if he was imagining that the emotion the tremble was emanating felt almost pleased. 

“I- I don’t-” he stammered, staring with wide eyes at the Egg before him. He had never seen it so close, and now that he did he almost felt like he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the intricate vines and veins that laced up the surface like a lattice structure. “Um, I- hm.”

“R-Ranboo, I don’t think you should-'' Techno's voice started, then stopped like he cut himself off. Ranboo’s head darted towards him, wondering with a furrowed brow whether he had imagined the nervousness in Techno’s tone. “Guy’s kind of weird, he’s- he’s kind of sus’.”

Puffy spoke in an overlap to him, her words much the same. Bad’s hand gently turned his head back to face the egg, and a frozen fear settled over Ranboo as no one else moved. “Don’t you hear it speaking to you?” Bad said lovingly, kindly running his thumb along one of the vines.

“I don’t- uh- um,” Slowly, Ranboo extracted his head from Bad’s hand, taking a few steps backward. His calves hit the hard crystal, and he almost fell out of fright, if it hadn’t been for a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. “I- should- should I just-”

“Ranboo, I don’t- I feel like you probably shouldn’t do that,” Techno said, taking his hand off Ranboo’s shoulder as quickly as it had settled on there.

Ranboo’s whole body grew tense as he listened to three different voices, all speaking over each other to the point he couldn’t distinguish one from the rest. All he knew was that this was conflict, there were sides being drawn and Ranboo’s gut turned, hating the conflict, the indecision. He had to placate Bad, he had to listen to Techno. Involuntarily, Ranboo stretched one arm out, mouth working faster than his brain to come up with a solution for both sides.

“I mean, I’ve been able to stand on the vines before and it’s been fine, I could just touch this, and- and let go, and it’ll be fine,” he stammered with as much cheer as he could muster.

“Exactly,” Bad said soothingly.

Techno made a disgruntled noise, taking a step back. “I mean, listen, Ranboo, you’re free to do whatever you want, I’m just saying, from a sensei to his- to his student, this just seems like a bad idea.”

Ranboo wilted, once again unsure how to temper this. “That is true, um.” Everyone was waiting for him to make a decision, everyone’s eyes were upon him, and Ranboo wanted nothing more than to disappear entirely, to turn around and be right back where he had been this morning, in a frozen climate that had started to feel like home.

“Not sus’ at all. Come on, you’ll be fine. The Egg says you’ll be fine.” Bad stretched out his hand and grabbed Ranboo’s wrist, breaking him out of his wishful thinking.

“Are you sure?” Ranboo argued weakly, curling his fingers into a fist to keep from touching the bulbous red flesh of the Egg for as long as possible. He wanted- he needed someone to say that this wasn’t a good idea, to confirm his thoughts without him having to make a decision.

“Listen,” Techno cut in. “I’m just saying, it wouldn’t hurt to confer with a second opinion, really make sure this Egg wasn’t going to do anything, and then later you can still touch the Egg if you so choose.”

Bad made a low growl of frustration in the back of his throat before plastering the smile back across his face. “Fine. You know what? They’re right.”

“Oh,” Ranboo said in surprise as Bad lowered his arm, turning him away from the egg. “Y-yeah, they are, um, yeah.”

“Yeah, they’re spot on.” Bad’s grip only tightened around Ranboo’s arm as he began to walk, forceful actions a deep contrast to his forcibly light words. “Here, follow me, Ranboo.”

“I- I don’t want-” Ranboo nearly fell flat on his face as Bad yanked him off the crystals, struggling once again to stand and navigate the red vines and pools of lava that bubbled and hissed so close to his feet. 

“No, we’re leaving. Come on, Ranboo,” he said gently, like Ranboo had a choice in the matter as he was pulled toward the stairs. 

“Do you really have to-” Techno’s voice rumbled close behind him as they traversed the cavern. “Alright, I guess we’re going.”

“I understand your hesitance,” Bad said smoothly, ignoring Techno as he pulled Ranboo toward the steps. As the stone walls surrounded them, they were forced into a much narrower space, and thankfully Bad’s grip on Ranboo loosened enough that he was able to draw his arm back, clutching his wrist close to his chest with a relieved exhale. Antfrost was waiting there, and when Ranboo’s head darted behind him, he saw that the cat hybrid was bringing up the rear of their small party, boxing the three of them in on both sides. When he looked forward again, Bad was looking past him. “But, Techno, you- you understand now, right?” His voice was thinly veiled in some threat Ranboo couldn’t entirely decipher.

“I have no idea what’s going on,” Techno said flatly. “I am completely lost.” 

Ranboo bit back a quiet snicker, racing heart briefly calmed by Techno’s humor. 

“Right…” Bad trailed off, and Ranboo briefly heard him take a slow, calming breath before he spoke again. “Well, you know what, we’re just going to go. I actually have a nice picnic table set up, we can have a nice luncheon.”

Ranboo’s stomach growled at the thought, and the words, “Oh, that sounds nice, okay,” was leaving his lips before his thoughts caught up. His skin still crawled from the lingering sensation of Bad’s hand on his wrist and there was still a heaviness settling in his lungs. He wondered, briefly, why he had said such a thing at all.

As his thoughts whirled, he was distantly aware of Bad trying to convince Puffy to leave, and the sheep hybrid’s insistence on sticking around. Ranboo took a deep breath as he broke the surface above the water elevator, taking in the light, sunshine filled air for a brief moment until he noticed Bad beckoning him and the others over to a large nether brick structure, a visual magnification of the Egg in the chamber below. Vines crawled up the side of it, too, and spread out all over the surrounding land, barely leaving any room for Ranboo to pick his way around.

Techno reappeared by his side, along with Steve, who nudged his way under Techno’s arm to bump gently against his side. Ranboo looked at the bear warily, but at the same time found more comfort in the large animal than the building that they were currently walking towards. 

Ranboo took a seat at the obsidian table, gently running one shaking hand across the glassy surface. Nerves shivered across his shoulders and down his spine, unable to shake the feeling of unease even as Techno took a seat next to him, and Steve at his other side. Puffy took a seat at the far side of the table, scanning the Eggpire members with undisguised suspicion. Bad sat directly across from Technoblade, and Antfrost settled in to his left. 

“Sorry I’m late,” a new voice said as Bad unceremoniously passed out food to everyone except Puffy. Ranboo’s head twisted, and his shoulders curled as a fully armored man with short blond hair entered the space, stepping behind Techno and Ranboo’s chairs to fall into a seat directly between Antfrost and Ranboo. “I didn’t realize we were having a picnic.”

“Oh, hey, Punz!” Bad said cheerfully. “We were just discussing with Techno the offer that the Egg gave him.”

“I’m tellin’ you, I couldn’t understand the Egg. It didn’t give me any offer,” Techno insisted, the tiniest bit of force behind his words.

“Well, what did you hear, Bad?” Puffy relented with a sigh of exasperation.

“See, I heard the Egg make Technoblade a very lucrative offer. I know Antfrost did too. Anything you want, Technoblade. The Egg can give it to you. Your heart’s desire. What do you want most?”

“Uh, I don’t want anything, really, I’m just sort of vibing right now,” Techno said bluntly, raising one eyebrow. “I guess I could get another fox, that’d be nice, but I’m pretty sure I can just go find another one of those, I don’t- I don’t need the Egg to find me a fox.”

Ranboo nodded, tapping the tips of his claws gently on the glassy obsidian. 

Bad’s lips pressed into a thin line. “Let me make you an elevator pitch, okay? Look, the Egg has one objective, Techno, and you are- well, you’re pretty much the most powerful person around. You would be a huge asset to have on board!”

“Okay but like what is the Egg’s objective?” Techno pressed, leaning back in his chair. Steve laid his head on the table, chuffing quietly, and Techno ran one hand along the back of Steve’s ears. 

“See, that’s the thing,” Bad explained. “You kind of need to- well, you need to love the Egg before you find out- you know, exactly-”

Techno’s lip curled, forehead wrinkling in abject disgust. “Yeah, see, that- that’s pretty sus.” His head turned to Ranboo, revulsion lingering in his eyes. Ranboo only shrugged and nodded, words failing him as Techno’s eyes became yet another gaze on him, adding to the looks Antfrost and Punz hadn’t stopped giving him since they sat down. The piglin turned away, shrugging towards Bad. “Okay, so then- if you won’t tell me it’s objective, what does the Egg want?”

“Well, see, that’s very simple.” Bad swept one hand across the table, and Ranboo cringed as he heard the quiet scrape of Bad’s sharp claws against the glassy surface. To his left, Techno’s ear twitched in annoyance, clearly having also heard the high sound. “The Egg wants- well, the Egg wants everything.”

“That’s kind of high maintenance,” Puffy interjected sharply, and Ranboo again nodded.

“That’s kind of a lot,” Techno agreed. “What, the Egg wants my stuff? I don’t want to give it my stuff.”

“No, the Egg will let you have your stuff, as long as you…” Bad paused with dramatic flourish, leaning forward to stare directly at Techno. “Love the Egg in return.” 

Techno’s frown only grew. “You’re gonna need a better pitch than this,” he intoned over Puffy’s annoyed response. 

“Well- okay. The Egg needs people. And you- you don’t like people, right?”

Techno shrugged impassively, looking to his right. “I mean, I kind of like Ranboo. And Phil’s alright.”

Ranboo nodded quickly to keep his mouth from falling open in mild surprise. “Mhm. Yeah, Phil, Phil’s cool.”

“So listen, if something happened to somebody you don’t like, you wouldn’t mind, right? That’s just it. The Egg can take care of them.” 

“Ooh,” Ranboo said, feigning interest, seriously wishing Techno would give some kind of signal for them to leave already.

Techno only rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna be honest, I can kind of like, take care of those guys on my own.” 

Ranboo nodded in agreement, busying himself by looking down at his hands. He frowned then, noticing an odd color on his right wrist, the same one that Bad had grabbed earlier. Ranboo gingerly pulled back the cuff of his shirt, eyes widening as his gaze fell upon a bud of a blood-red flower, blooming from a thin vine that had wrapped itself around Ranboo’s wrist, resting there like an innocent bracelet Ranboo had forgotten he had adorned.

Bad groaned, eyes narrowing. “You’re not making this easy, Technoblade!” The forced cheer in his voice was even more apparent than before as he lifted his voice, sighing heavily before turning his head, pinning Ranboo with a white-eyed stare. “What about you, Ranboo? What do you want?”

“Hm?” Ranboo jumped, head darting up, blossom and bracelet momentarily forgotten. “Um, t-to not be involved, honestly.”

“Same,” Puffy chimed in.

“Mm, okay,” Bad mused. He stood from his seat, stalking around the table. Ranboo didn’t lift his head from staring at the table, and instead watched a shadow grow over him as Bad came to a stop directly behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder that could not be mistaken for comforting. “Well, the Egg wants you to be involved, Ranboo.” Ranboo stifled a groan that wormed its way up his chest, whole body frozen in tense uncertainty at Bad’s words. “You know, I’d go so far as to say the Egg needs you.”

“Why does it- I don’t think it does, honestly,” Ranboo choked out in a poor attempt at deflection, hunching his free shoulder up by his ear like he could block out Bad’s words with the action.

“No, no, I don’t think I am,” Bad chuckled, his voice sounding far too close for Ranboo’s liking. “Techno, you said you- you like Ranboo, ey?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ranboo could see Techno’s fingers flicking, like he was running through his inventory just under the table. “Eh, he’s alright,” Techno said, voice affectless.

“So you wouldn’t want anything to happen to Ranboo?” Bad’s hand tightened, claws tearing slightly at Ranboo’s shirt, and Ranboo’s eyes widened in a fearful jolt of understanding.

“Uh, no, not particularly,” Techno murmured, ear flicking, eyes narrowing. To his right, Ranboo watched Antfrost and Punz sit up a little straighter, tilting their heads towards Bad in one smooth motion.

Bad hummed, and pulled his hand back. “Okay, okay. You know what, Techno?” He crossed back around the table, but didn’t sit again. “I’m going to have to ask you to take your bear and leave, okay?”

Techno stood, loosely wrapping the lead around his hand twice. “Okay,” he agreed slowly, and terror gripped Ranboo’s chest as the warrior turned his back to lead the polar bear outside, watched him break a few of the vines with an easy swing of his hoe. “I’m just fine with leavin’. Come on,” he called to Ranboo and Puffy from just outside.

Ranboo half stood, intending to follow, but a flash of netherite caught his eye as Bad materialized his sword. “Perfect,” Bad said softly, a thin smile spreading across his lips. Realization shattered in Ranboo’s chest. 

“Wait, Techno-” Ranboo called out, turning toward the exit to shout the piglin’s name. As he did, firm hands closed around his arms, yanking them backwards and keeping him from calling upon his own sword. Ranboo grunted in surprise as his front was shoved against the edge of the table, knocking the air out of his lungs as the obsidian dug into his gut. 

Puffy yelped, standing with her own sword drawn. “Hey!”

Ranboo thrashed, twisting his head to the side as he was hauled fully onto the obsidian table. He watched through tilted vision as Techno charged back in, axe at the ready, only to be met with Antfrost standing on top of the table, blocking Ranboo and Punz from Techno’s reach. 

“Bad!” Punz called, pressing Ranboo’s front to the table with one hand while keeping his arms restrained with the other.

“What are you- let me up, what is-” Ranboo tried to kick his legs, but only found air as he struggled against Punz’s hold. His hearing was a muddled mess of fighting and shouting, and panic was making Ranboo’s heart skyrocket, trying to determine why Punz was holding him down instead of killing him, what was about to inevitably go so very wrong--

There was a clear shout of triumph, and then a click that Ranboo could distantly hear through the obsidian his ear was pressed up against. The table opened up underneath him, Punz’s hands drew back, and Ranboo’s body felt weightless. The chaos and the fighting all faded as Ranboo was shoved down a dark chute, reaching up to grab onto an outstretched hand far too late. 

There was a flash of red from the surrounding nether brick, and Ranboo’s shoulder knocked harshly into the side of the shaft as he tried and failed to get his bearings. The layer of water at the bottom wasn’t enough to completely break his fall; Ranboo’s back still slammed into the bottom of the obsidian box as his body became briefly submerged. Ranboo choked on a lack of air, sputtered to breathe as water filled his mouth. His claws scraped harmlessly against the sides, and something like a warbling croak or a scream was torn from his lips as he watched the small circle of light from the top of the tunnel was closed off, leaving him in darkness.

Ranboo twisted, gasping for air as the water rolled down his face and dripped down his neck, leaving a slight burning in its place, a subtle itch that only grew the longer Ranboo tried to ignore it. He pressed his back to the side of the small obsidian chamber, feeling the familiar glassy texture dig against his spine. His mind was a foggy mess of panic and terror, and the tears budding in his eyes didn’t help with the water that was still dripping down his body. Ranboo raised his hands to wipe some water away, but only his left hand rose. 

“Wh-what-” He couldn’t see anything, but when he lowered his left hand to his right wrist, plunging it underneath the water, his fingers brushed against a slimy material wrapped around his wrist. The vines pulled downward, pinning his wrist to the floor, the ends of it worming their way through some crack Ranboo couldn’t see to attach to a root Ranboo couldn’t access. “No, this- this can’t, I can’t.” Fresh panic sprouted in Ranboo’s lungs as he fruitlessly yanked at his wrist, hands starting to tingle in burning pain as he tried to cut through the vines. “No, I don’t- please.” Choking on a sob, he tipped his head up, looking for any sliver of light. “Techno?”

There was no answer from the piglin hybrid, or any voice that Ranboo recognized. Instead, there was whispering, a sensation of something crawling along the back of his neck. **_Traitor_** **,** it whispered. **_Betrayer_**.

“No,” Ranboo gasped, unable to tell whether the presence on his back was real or his panicked mind conjuring up sensations. “No, I didn’t- I’m not-”

**_You don’t have to be,_ ** it murmured next to his ear.  **_Wouldn’t be, anymore._ **

“No, no, I wasn’t- pl-please, I don’t want-”

“Ranboo!” 

It was the tiniest sliver of light breaking through the dark night, the crescent moon appearing from behind a wall of clouds. Ranboo tilted his head back up, voice trembling as he called out Techno’s name again. 

“Quick, Ranboo, do a teleport.” Techno’s voice was distant and echoing, barely audible to Ranboo’s ears.

“I- I-” Ranboo could only stammer, panic freezing him from any action.

“Use your trident!” Techno shouted louder, sounding harried. 

“I can’t- I can’t call my inventory, I can’t move my wrist,” Ranboo shouted, trying and failing one more to twist his hand out of the slimy grip.

“I’ll throw my trident down. Catch!” Techno yelled. Ranboo yanked one arm out of the water before the vines attempted to seize his other hand, listening to both Puffy and Techno shout at him to catch the falling object. 

Ranboo hissed as the handle of the trident slammed onto his palm, just barely managing to grab a solid hold onto it. “Okay, okay,” he breathed. Ranboo tried to stand, but his wrist seized in pain, keeping him pinned to the bottom of the box. 

**_Wouldn’t be a traitor, down here. I could give that to you._ ** The voice filled his thoughts, surrounding the whole space, drowning out the encouragement from above.  **_Be on the right side_ ** **.**

“This isn’t- this isn’t good, the right…” Ranboo’s stammers trailed off, a shudder rocking through his whole body. “No, I’m not, stop, s-stop.”

“You’ve got this, Ranboo!” Puffy’s voice, distantly.

“Ranboo, just come out!” Techno’s voice was a near roar, and Ranboo’s eyes widened as he caught worry in the warrior’s tone for the first time. “Use the trident!” 

Ranboo’s throat hitched in a sob, and he gripped the trident tighter, praying that it was the magic of the trident that was causing the water to move underneath him and not anything else. “It’s not gonna- It’s not going to reach that far,” he called. “Won’t- I won’t- I won’t make it.”

**_You won’t make it. You will stay down here,_** the multi-toned voice commanded, and Ranboo whimpered, flinching against the order.

“Well- what about enderpearls?” Techno yelled down.

“I can only use one hand,” Ranboo’s throat ached as he shouted with all he had, desperate to ignore the persuasive words. “I don’t- I don’t know- please-”

“We’re gonna catch you then, alright? We’re gettin’ you out of there, Ranboo.” Techno sounded steady and determined, and Ranboo desperately wanted to believe him.

“Oh- o-okay,” he stammered, arm tensing as the water rushed around him before throwing him in the air. There was a warbling shriek in the back of his mind that he couldn’t distinguish between the Egg’s tones and his own voice, and a sudden cracking pain in his right wrist as he was thrown through the air, trident and left arm outstretched as pain raced up his other arm. “Please, c-come on, please,” he prayed to the empty air. The momentum of the trident reached its peak, and Ranboo hovered for a split second, the same weightless feeling in his stomach from when he had been dropped down this chute the first time.

Then two hands reached down, grabbing the prongs of the trident and forcefully stopping Ranboo’s descent. Ranboo fearfully tightened his grip on the handle of the trident as his body slammed into the nether brick and obsidian sides, jolting his wrist with even more pain.

He was hauled a little higher, but despite his best efforts his body fell victim to the weight of gravity and his fingers began to slip off the handle. “Ranboo, give me your other hand!” Techno shouted, reaching down with another hand. Next to him, Puffy gripped the trident, tense in her struggle to keep hold of it. 

Ranboo tried to lift his other arm, but something yanked him down, pulling his hand further from the trident. “Can’t-” he gasped, squeezing his grip as tight as he could. “My wrist, it’s- I can’t-” The pain was nearly blinding, and it was all Ranboo could do to keep from screaming.

“Puffy,” Techno growled, lowering almost half his body at this point, arm outstretched. 

“I’m trying!” Puffy snapped, pulling the trident a little higher. Ranboo grunted as he was pulled in two directions, arms yanked apart.

“Come on, Ranboo!” Techno barked, and Ranboo’s fingers opened to the air.

Two hands closed around his forearm, pulled him up, then shifted, gripping underneath his arms. Ranboo reached up with his free hand and closed his fingers around thick cloth, not letting go until Techno’s hands released and deposited him on the glassy surface of the table, leaving him blinking up at the hole in the ceiling.

“Heh?” Techno made a confused noise. “What the heck is that?”

“It’s some kind of vine, looped around his wrist,” Puffy said, voice a mix of confusion and intrigue. “I haven’t seen something like that before, that’s- well that’s not good.”

“My wrist,” Ranboo rasped, dazed. “The- the vines.”

“We’ve gotta cut it,” Puffy said. “We have to get it off his wrist.”

“Don’t want to go down there,” Ranboo muttered, twisting to the side in a weak attempt to relieve the pain. “Pl-please.”

“You’re not going back down there, Ranboo.” On his other side, Techno picked up his swollen wrist, and Ranboo flinched at the sudden, painful contact. “I think this is broken. Must’ve been from the force of the trident.”

“All the more reason to be careful then,” Puffy remarked from somewhere else in the room. Ranboo watched Techno materialize his netherite hoe, and gently push the blade against the red vines. They snapped, unraveled, and slithered away, falling down the chute with a slight nudge from Techno’s blade. 

Free from the painful snare, Ranboo sat up, drawing his wrist close to his chest and exhaling shakily. “Th-thank-thank-thank you,” he stammered, standing as Techno stood. His legs swayed underneath him, and the world continued to spin dramatically around him.

“Of course, Ranboo,” Puffy said kindly, worry layering her tone.

“So, uh, you okay there, Ranboo?” Techno’s voice was a mix of misplaced humor and genuine concern, and Ranboo held back a shudder as his broken wrist twitched in pain. 

“F-fine, I think, just- my, my wrist,” Ranboo lied, shaking his pounding head to clear his fuzzy vision and slow his racing heart. The back of his neck ached, but when he pressed his unbroken hand to it, there was nothing but lingering water. He tried to straighten his head, but his neck only ached all the more.

“Well, you’re not fine, Ranboo,” Puffy said sharply. Ranboo turned, shocked at her perception. “You were just down there with the egg, we have to make sure it hasn’t infected you. Especially with that vine around your wrist, that’s- yeah, we have to disinfect you.”

“How the heck do we do that?” Techno asked, frowning. “You guys have a- a decontamination chamber on this server? I didn’t think this place was high-tech enough for that.”

“No, we don’t have that, but we have the next closest thing. Follow me, boys.” Puffy beckoned them with one arm, leading them out of the nether brick structure, under the overcast sky. “We’re going to church.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo hope you enjoyed! im really vibing with this fic right now so hopefully i'm zooming on these next chapters :) hope you stick around to enjoy them  
> comments are so very appreciated! thanks all <3  
> talk to me on twitter! @sbimellohi


End file.
